Harry Potter y la profecía perdida
by Meital-Lupin
Summary: Empieza el sexto año de Harry Potter y descubre que ha sido manipulado por Dumbledore!. Llegan personajes nuevos a su vida, descubre nuevos poderes. Sus amigos no son lo que eran! Un año de intrigas, desamores, mentiras y aventuras!
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Diclaimer: Todos los nombre que pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter no son míos son de la autora JK Rowling. Los desconocidos si son míos =). Aclarado esto disfruten de la lectura.**

**Prologo**

"_Cuando la luna este en su máximo esplendor surgirá el guerrero caído del pasado, aquel que fue marcado por un oscuro reclamara el poder que le fue arrebatado por aquellos que traicionaron su confianza y cuando esto suceda el fénix se alzara"_

**1º Capítulo Un nuevo comienzo**

"_¡Vamos tu sabes hacerlo mejor!… ¡Avada kedabra!... ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!... No puedes hacer nada Harry… ¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, solo se a caído del otro lado del arco!... se ha ido… ¡No está muerto!... ¡Sirius!... ¡No Harry!... ¡Ha matado a Sirius!... ¡Voy a matarla!...¡Crucio!... Nunca habías empleado una maldición imperdonable, ¿Verdad chico?... ¡Tienes que sentirlas, Potter!"–_ Se despertó jadeando y llenó de sudor gritando el nombre de Sirius.

Otra vez el mismo sueño, desde que había regresado de Hogwarts dormía como máximo 5horas seguidas; había tenido la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, reviviendo lo que paso a finales de su 5 año.

Se levanto de la cama, eran las 6 de la mañana. Se dirigió hacia el baño, recogiendo en el camino ropa limpia, para tomar una ducha de agua fría antes de que sus tíos o su primo se levantaran.

Antes de salir dirigió su vista a la esquina cerca de la ventano donde descansaban una pila de cartas de su sus amigos; ya estaba harto de todo eso. Siempre preguntándole cómo estaba, que la muerte de Sirius no era su culpa, que no se preocupara por nada y que no saliera de la casa. Como si pudiera con la orden del fénix siempre cuidándole.

Había cumplido su promesa; cada tres días les enviaba una carta, si es que se podría decir así, donde escribía lo mismo.

"**Estoy bien. No se preocupen por mi. Harry."**

Volvió a mirar las cartas. Se enojo, como si ellos supieran. Claro que era su maldita culpa, si hubiera aprendido como usar la oclumancia nada habría pasado. Sirius seguiría con él.

Termino de bañarse y se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse y así empezar con las tareas que su tía le había asignado el día anterior.

Entro a su cuarto, por fin mañana cumpliría 16 años, de seguro sus amigos le enviarían regalos, pero el no los quería; ya era suficiente con la culpa de la muerte de Sirius, para festejar un año más de vida.

– Buenos días Señor Potter. Gusto en conocerlo.- dijo una voz

**Flash Back**

–¿Es él?

–Por supuesto que sí. Yo nunca me equivoco.

–No tiene nada de desperdicio, ¡Míralo, está guapísimo!

–Quieres concentrarte… tenemos que vigilarlo y también a la estúpida orden del pájaro, es que no lo pueden dejar ni un momento solo, ¿en que piensa, que es lo realmente estúpido para escaparse de su casa?

–No se de que te preocupas hermanita, nunca nos descubrirán.

–Aún así tenemos que estar alertas renacuajo.

–Ey! no me digas así…

–Como sea. Debo hablar con él y darle lo que Sirius nos dejó, antes de que noten nuestra ausencia.

–Está bien si tanta urgencia tienes, porque no vas ahorita…

–Estas loca!!... espera no me respondas.

– Ja ja ja… que graciosa.

–Es de día por si no te haz dado cuenta, cualquiera podría verme y…

–Es ahora o nunca, de todos modos está ese vagabundo de guardia, mmm... como se llama?

–Mundugus Fletcher

–Si ese, no representa ningún peligro, puedo distraerlo en un santiamén, le puedo enviar una oleada de sueño, no te prometo nada apenas lo estoy perfeccionando, pero te dará el tiempo suficiente mientras hablas con el guapo y seductor de…

–Quieres callarte es solo un chico!!, pero tienes razón.

– En qué? En lo lindo que es??

–Ahhh!! Eres exasperante, y no, no hablo de eso.

–Entonces??

–Olvídalo!! Iré a presentarme con él ahorita mismo.

–De acuerdo y como piensas presentarte??

–Mmm... que tal si empiezo con un "Buenos días"… Y que te parece??

–Como quieras, eres tu la que va a ir no yo.

–De acuerdo aya voy.

**Fin Flash Back**

–Buenos días Sr. Potter – dijo una voz arteciopelada

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto; tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, negro como la noche y de un rizado perfecto, tenía la piel morena, era más o menos de su estatura. Esta vestida con un top, pantalón y botas negra (NA algo así como gatubela al final de la peli pero sin mascara ni látigo).

–¿Quién…? ¿Quién es usted?– dijo harry con la voz entrecortada.


	2. Te regalo… Tu libertad

**Diclaimer: Todos los nombre que pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter no son míos son de la autora JK Rowling. Los desconocidos si son míos =). Aclarado esto disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

  
**

**2º Capítulo Te regalo… Tu libertad**

–¿Quién…? ¿Quién es usted?– dijo harry con la voz entrecortada.

–Hay! pero que descortés he sido –dijo ella – mi nombre es Meital… Meital Midnight.

–¿Qué hace aquí? –dijo Harry, al notar como inspeccionaba su habitación deteniéndose en la pila de cartas. No había tenido ni ganas tiempo de arreglarlo desde que había llegado de Hogwarts. Tenía ropa tirada, pergaminos manchados de tinta y la jaula de Hedwig sucia.

–En realidad es un poco complicado explicarle todo esto en tan solo unos minutos, un miembro de la orden del fénix no tarda en aparecer para cambiar de puesto con Mundugus Fletcher –dijo Meital, regresando la mirada a harry, con un poco de prisa.

–Un momento… usted es bruja –Pero que tonto había sido, dejar entrar a una persona desconocida a su cuarto, una gran estupidez.

–No, no soy bruja… pero luego se lo explico –dijo Meital –Tengo que entregarle algo que me dejo su padrino en mi poder hasta el día en que él muriera –Le entrego a Harry un sobre gordo y negro.

Harry lo tomo sin vacilar, y se quedo de piedra al ver la caligrafía de su padrino por el frente de la carta; cuando Harry le dio la vuelta para abrir el sobre, se encontró con el ya familiar escudo de los Black.

–Le dejare solo para que lea la carta y tome una decisión –dijo ella – regresare al anochecer – se acerco a la ventana y de un salto calló al piso, sin que un solo cabello se moviera de su lugar, y desapareció.

Harry volvió a poner atención a la carta que tenía en sus manos; la carta que le dejo su padrino, se quedó un momento pensando en si debía abrirla, después de todo no conocía a la persona que se la había entregado, decidiéndose por fin ha abrirla.

"_Querido Harry:_

_Si estas leyendo esto lo más seguro es que ya esté muerto. No llores por mi pequeño, eres fuerte y saldrás adelante; eres más parecido a tus padres de lo que crees, y no solo lo digo por el físico, tienes el endemoniado carácter de tu madre, nunca dejándose vencer por nada y por nadie, y el valor de tu padre, siempre protegiendo a los más débiles y luchando por lo que cree, eres listo pequeño igual que ellos, aunque debo admitir que eso también lo heredaste de mi._

_No te culpes por mi muerte, son cosas que suceden y te hacen más fuerte Harry. No estas solo, siempre nos tendrás a tus padres y a mí en tu corazón, donde quiera que estemos siempre velaremos por ti y te acompañaremos en tu destino. El camino que tienes que seguir no es fácil, para que mentirte, pero tienes tantas cosas por las que vivir._

_No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, excepto el no cumplir con la promesa que le hice a tus padres cuando me nombraron tu padrino._

_Pequeño la vida siempre ha sido injusta contigo y ni hablar de Dumbledore, Harry no confíes en él, te ha ocultado tantas cosas, te ha utilizado y te ha negado el derecho a vivir, de ser libre, de vivir como una persona normal. Y eso es lo que yo te doy como mi ultimo regalo._

_Te doy tu libertad. En el sobre que te entregaron vienen distintas cosas que te ayudaran en el camino. Una de ellas son unos papeles de emancipación todos firmados por mi, lo único que falta es tu firma; también encontraras un libro y una pequeña caja, en el libro hay una pagina doblada donde te especifica como hacer una poción de protección usando una pequeña gota de la sangre de tu tía, en la caja vienen todos los ingredientes que necesitas para hacer la poción. Supongo que te preguntaras para que es?… te da la protección que dio tu madre al morir por ti. Dumbledore sabía de esta poción y no la uso aún sabiendo como te trataban tus tíos._

_En cuanto firmes los papeles mándalos a grintongs con Hedwig; tienes que ir al banco después de tu cumpleaños para ver los detalles de la herencia._

_Confía en Remus, Harry, el es un merodeador, también está sufriendo por mi muerte, el es el ultimo que queda, el no te traicionara. Puedes confiar en las personas que te entregaron esta carta, yo pondría mi vida en sus manos._

_Tienes que tomar una decisión que no será fácil, puedes escoger quedarte con tus tíos hasta tu cumpleaños, supongo que Dumbledore pasara por ti para ir a la madriguera, tu otra opción es irte con Meital y su hermana, ellas te contestaran todas tus preguntas y te explicaran todo lo que Dumbledore te ha ocultado por tantos años. Sea cual sea tu decisión ellas la respetaran._

_Te conozco pequeño y se que no te gusta que la gente te oculte cosas, por eso te voy a dar unos pequeños de talles de Meital y su hermana._

_Empezare por contarte sobre Meital, ella es mitad oscuro por parte de madre, no te asustes no es mala, y mitad licántropo por parte de su padre Remus, a si es Harry Remus Lupin es el padre de Meital. Ella tiene tu edad, supongo que se habrá cambiado el apellido para más seguridad. Su media hermana se llama Melian y tiene un año menos que tú, ella es mitad vampiro, por parte de su padre._

_Harry, hijo de James Andrew Potter (NA se lee como Andréu)y Lilian Jane Evans, digno merodeador, ahijado de Sirius Orion Black y protegido de Remus Jonh Lupin. Que las estrellas protejan tu destino e iluminen tu sendero._

_Se despide con un fuerte abrazo y beso_

_Canuto"_

Cuando termino de leer la carta estaba llorando, al darse cuenta recordó lo que Sirius le había dicho, no debía llorar por su muerte.

Se limpió las lagrimas y s puso a revisar el contenido del sobre. Tal como se lo había dicho sirius, dentro del sobre se encontraba una caja de madera en la tapa se podía observar un ciervo, un perro, un lobo y una rata, debajo de estos se leía las palabras "Merodeadores" , todo tallado en la madera negra, enseguida sacó un libro negro en la tapa tenía un extraño dibujo con forma de serpiente en color plata y alrededor de esta detalles en verde, se veía desgastado el libro.

Rápidamente empezó a buscar la pagina señalada, cuando la encontró se puso a leerla.

* * *

**Contestación de review**

**Nick Slytherin:** Que bueno que te aya gustado, grax por agregarme en tus favoritos XD

**harryPeru:** wawa hee todos me subieron el animo (aunque nada más fueron tres… pero naa) jejejeje. =). Espero que tengas voz de profeta y quede incleible…

**Aclaración:** Tuve unos problemitas con el fanfic pasado y tuve que volver a subirl el primer cap!!! Pero ya lo arregle ii a qee les dejo el 2º capítulo =X

Acepto regaños, sugerencias, review; en especial de este ultimo jejeje

Bye

attO: Melian


	3. Complicaciones…

**Diclaimer:** Todos los nombre que pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter no son míos son de la autora JK Rowling. Los desconocidos si son míos =). Aclarado esto disfruten de la lectura.

**3º Capítulo Complicaciones…**

**Poción de protección**

**Ingredientes**

1 cucharada de ojos de tritón

¾ de escamas de dragón de preferencia de cola cuerno-húngaro

1 litro de sangre de vampiro recién nacido (0-200 años)

1 litro de sangre de vampiro en edad adulta (500-1000 años)

1 mechón de la persona a proteger (máximo 20 cabellos y mínimo 10)

1 gota de sangre del familiar más cercano de la persona a proteger

4 cucharadas de sangre de unicornio ofrecidas a voluntad

¾ de veneno de acromántula

¾ de veneno de serpiente africana

1 pluma de fénix

1 cucharada de sangre de licántropo tomada en luna llena

553 gusanos de seda cultivados en luna nueva

1 litro de agua purificada

Para mejores resultados los ingredientes deberán de tener menos de 3 años guardados.

**Instrucciones**

En un caldero de oro (también puede ser de plata) poner a hervir a fuego alto un litro de agua purificada dejar que hierva totalmente, esto sirve para preparar el caldero ya que los demás ingredientes son oscuros, en cuanto el agua este evaporada poner a hervir un litro de sangre de vampiro recién nacido a 350º, dejar pasar 10 minutos hasta que espese. Enseguida poner los ojos de tritón, 500 gusanos de seda criados en luna nueva y 2/4 de escamas de dragón; estar revolviendo en contra de las manecillas del reloj por 5min, dejar reposar 1hora 45min en fuego lento. Al terminar el tiempo la poción deberá tener un color negruzco.

A continuación agregar 4 cucharadas de sangre de unicornio ofrecidas a voluntad, ¾ de veneno de serpiente africana, 53 gusanos de seda y ¼ de escamas de dragón. Dejar reposar toda la noche hasta el 1º rayo del sol. La pación debe tener un color verde con destellos plateados.

Mientras reposa, poner en otro caldero de oro 1 litro de sangre de vampiro maduro, ¾ de veneno de acromántula y 1 pluma de Fénix. Dejar reposar, SIN MEZCLAR, toda la noche hasta el 1º rayo del sol.

Mezclar las dos pociones y revolver, 5 vueltas en contra de las manecillas y 5 a favor, así continuamente hasta que la poción adquiera un color negro totalmente y destellos en verde y plata.

Por ultimo agregar el mechón de la persona a proteger y la gota de sangre del familiar más cercano. Dejar pasar 30min y retirar del fuego.

La persona a proteger deberá tomarse la poción 5min antes de su cumpleaños en el lugar que ha sido su hogar durante toda su vida.

Después de tomarse la poción deberá repetir el siguiente hechizo:

"Que la protección que me fue dada me sea arrebatada y en su lugar tome posesión de mi los ancestros de las batallas pasadas y me cubra. Que el fénix sea mi luz, la serpiente mi astucia, los vampiros mis confidentes, el dragón mi fortaleza y la luna mi testigo. Que así sea"

–Vaya Sr. Potter no sabía que podía hablar parsel – dijo Meital en un susurro estaba sorprendida casi ningún oscuro podía hablarlo, mucho menos un mago.

–Qu… Que?

–No se ha dado cuenta?… la poción que acaba de leer esta en parsel. Esa poción la escribió Salazar Slytherin, con su puño y letra, tiene más de 1000 años ese libro, no puedo creer como canuto lo consiguió a menos que… pero es imposible… –podría ser, no?? Tengo que avisarle a Kaida sin que Harry se entere que esta aquí, no se cómo reaccionaría ante ella –kuniade saliere kaszkle iu kan izpolrai witkainez soro iuu kaziinei Asgard...juro a kaza on et iunale wii ono juhane nikalo wenia…(1)– dijo en un susurro apenas audible para un humano pero no imposible para un vampiro.

–Culpareo inzukaide… (2) –Escucho Meital con mucho esfuerzo. Cuando entenderá Kaida que no tenemos su oído.

–Qué es imposible??– preguntó Harry

–aahh… nada, nada estaba pensando en otra cosa… y ya tomo una decisión – preguntó ella

–Si, me voy con usted

–Perfecto, entonces hay que hacer su maleta y prepararnos para irnos lo más pronto posible

–Hay un pequeño problema

–Potter!! – grito tío Vernon –Baja en este mismo instante… ya!!

–uhhm… me puede esperar un momento

–Claro Sr. Potter, lo esperare aquí –Supongo que ese será su tío, pero que gruñón, pensó.

–Harry…

–Disculpe?…– preguntó extrañada

–Puede llamarme Harry…– se explicó

–en ese casó Harry, dime meital

–Potter!!…–Gritó de nuevo tío vernon –Baja ya!!

–Tengo que bajar no tardo – dijo Harry saliendo de su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando llegó vio a sus tíos sentados en la estancia mientras que Dudley estaba viendo la tele, al lado de ellos se encontraban unas maletas, todo estaban vestidos como si fueran a viaj…

–Se van de viaje? –preguntó extrañado, los Dursley nunca salían de vacaciones.

–Potter… – su tío lo vio de una manera tan extraña que le dio miedo –Dudley, Petunia y yo vamos a salir por algunos días, así que háblale a alguno de tus extraños amigos y que vengan por ti…

–Cundo se van? –preguntó

–Eso no te importa muchacho, solo hazlo

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de Harry

–Puedes entrar kaida ya se fue –dijo Meital

Apareció una mujer muy esbelta de unos 16 – 17 años de edad aunque su mirada decía que había vivido por mucho tiempo, tenía puesto un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, agarrado desde el cuello hasta la cadera, con la espalda y la parte del centro del busto al descubierto, al llegar a la cadera se abría por un lado de la pierna derecha, desde el muslo hasta el tobillo, traía unos tacones de 15cm de color rojo sangre y un cinturón ancho en la cadera del mismo color. Su pelo, lo traía agarrado en una trenza francesa de lado, era de color azulado con destellos morados igual que sus ojos.

–Y??… que pasó, ya tomo una decisión el principito – preguntó Kaida

–No le digas así Kaida, y sí ya tomó una decisión se irá con nosotros…–dijo Meital – Investigaste lo que te pedí

–Claro… por cierto tu hermana ya se harto de esperar –dijo ella – que pasó entre ustedes… cuando hable con ella estaba de un humor que casi pierde la concentración con el truco de la mente, ese que está perfeccionando, y??… me vas a decir que pasó o no??

–pues…

**Flash Back**

–Melian, que pasó ya llegó el de la orden

–Si, en cuanto te fuiste puse a dormir a Mundugus y a los 5min llegó el de la orden la metamorfomaga, Nymphadora Tonks, es esa anciana de aya, no te preocupes –añadio Melian al ver la cara de su hermana –Le lance un truquito mental de desorientación, es parecido al hechizo, pero este dura hasta que yo quiera y no es necesario que yo esta aquí para que funcione…

–Bien hecho hermanita –La felicito Meital

–Y??… que paso??

–Le entregue la carta que nos dio canuto… le deje solo para que la leyera y en 20min volveré con él

–Perfecto, esta vez si puedo ir contigo? –preguntó

–No

–No? Cómo que no? Tengo derecho, solo deja qu…

–No y es mi ultima palabra, además no le hablé de ti y mucho menos sobre Kaida

–Por qué no?, por si se te ha olvidado hermanita, Kaida, tú y yo estamos involucradas en esto.

–No, no se me olvida Melian, pero todavía no es apropiado contarle sobre ustedes.

–Pero tú estas loca? Creo que él debería saber sobre nosotras, además la decisión que tome nos afectara a nosotras tres.

–Si tienes razón y es por lo mismo que no le he dicho sobre ustedes, no debemos interferir hasta que allá tomado una decisión. Recuerda la profecía.

–La recuerdo muy bien

–Eso espero. Ya pasaron los 20min iré a ver que pasa.

**END FLASH BACK**

–Compréndela Mei –le dijo Kaida –Yo también estaría enojada, ella se ha esforzado mucho para que tú la aceptes y veas que es capas de estar a nuestro nivel

–Claro que la comprendo por si no te acuerdas eso nos pasó a nosotras, pero no es fácil que tu única hermana este involucrada en esto.

–Solo trata de no presionarla demasiado

–De acuerdo –le contesto Meital en un susurro –Pasando a otro tema que fue lo que encontraste

**FLASH BACK**

Llevaba más de 4 horas escondida en aquel árbol esperando a que Harry Potter se levantara. Si tenía que esperar más se volvería loca.

–Por fin ya era hora de que despertara –Dijo Kaida con un tono de exasperación.

Estaba tan pendiente de lo que Harry Potter hacía que no se dio cuenta de que dos personas habían aparecido hasta que las escucho discutir

–¿Es él?

–Por supuesto que sí. Yo nunca me equivoco.

–No tiene nada de desperdicio, ¡Míralo, está guapísimo!

Claro quien más si no sus mejores amigas Meital y Melian, habían tardado mucho. Tenían que estar aquí al alba, de seguro no le dijeron a su tía Melina Darkness (Madre de Meital y Melian), cuando se entere no quiero estar ahí jejeje. Estaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que Harry ya estaba bañado y cambiado hasta que vio a Mei despedirse de su hermana

–Mmm... que tal si empiezo con un "Buenos días"… Y que te parece??

–Como quieras, eres tu la que va a ir no yo.

–De acuerdo aya voy.

Vio que le entregaba un sobre grande y negro, que le decía que se lo había mandado Canuto y que regresaba en un rato. Vaya que rápida es, va a lo que va jejeje.

Vio como el principito, saco del sobre una carta, cuando iba como a la mitad vio unas pequeñas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

–Que le habrá escrito canuto –se pregunto –Que es eso –Vio que Harry sacaba del sobre un libro negro, con una serpiente plateada con detalles en verde –Un momento ese libro lo he visto antes… si en Aztlan en la sección de parsel, pero como es que lo consiguió Canuto… además no creo que el principito pueda saber que dice esta en parsel… pero que esta haciendo ahora. Lo está leyendo, Imposible eso es…

–Vaya Sr. Potter no sabía que podía hablar parsel…

Pues claro que no… eso nunca no lo dijo Sirius… pero es imposible que Canuto aya conseguido el libro de forma legal. Pero cómo?

–kuniade saliere kaszkle iu kan izpolrai witkainez soro iuu kaziinei Asgard...juro a kaza on et iunale wii ono juhane nikalo wenia…(1)

–Culpareo inzukaide…(2) –dijo Kaida. Fue un susurro apenas audible, pero de seguro Meital escucho.

En un parpadeo desapareció de aquel árbol y se dirigió a la biblioteca de asgard "Aztlan", le encantaba ir ahí.

–Que haces aquí Kaida? –Pregunto una voz que no quería escuchar

Un hombre no mayor de 25 años estaba parado a la entrada de la Biblioteca. Tenía un porte que a cualquiera le hubiera dado miedo, era alto de 1.85m, era tan pálido como la cera, el cabello era de color bronce a diferencia de sus ojos que tenían un tinte rojo como la sangre. Vestía con un pantalón y botas negras, y una camisa de manga larga, lisa de color tinto. Era el 4º Vampiro más viejo de la Isla, el Conde oscuro, su padre.

–Hola padre. Vengo a leer un poco

–Si de eso me doy cuenta, donde esta tu prima? Y la media hermana de esta

–Es su hermana y tiene nombre por si no lo sabías

–No me importa donde están?

–Lo acabas de decir no te importa. Ahora si me disculpas me gustaría tener una lectura ligera.

–Espero que no estés buscando el libro de pociones de Salazar Slytherin, porque no lo encontraras, alguien se lo llevo.

–No te preocupes padre, yo no se leer parsel para que lo querría?

–Esta bien que disfrutes tú lectura, cuando llegue tu prima y su media hermana les dices que tu tía las busca y al parecer está muy enojada con ellas.

–Yo pasare el mensaje cuando las vea. Con permiso padre.

–Adelante –y desaparecio en una nube de polvo.

Que hacía el aquí, como sabía que estaba con Mei y Meli. Espero que no se aya dado cuenta que vengo del mundo mortal.

Entro a la Biblioteca el gran "Aztlan". Era un lugar esplendido, grande y de color blanco; tenía unas ventanas que iban desde el techo hasta el piso. Tenía pilares de mármol igual que el piso, tenía cuatro pisos o plantas, uno por cada 10 000 libros, en el centro tenía varias mesas de madera blanca. En las puertas había un escrito en distintas lenguas que decía "La sabiduría es la mejor arma contra la peor guerra".

Kaida se dirigió a la tercer planta, y busco la sección de parsel, estaba en la parte más escondida de la 3º Planta, era una sección olvidada casi ninguna persona podía leerlo y los bibliotecarios no le hallaban sentido investigar sobre esos libros.

Paso por los estándares buscando un cuaderno grueso y verde oscuro.

–Donde esta? –Empezó a sacar diversos libros

Sszs sSzsZSs…no este no es; zsZszszssssc zz Sssszs… uhh hace años que no veía este; SzszsZSZszszZZZz szsZsssSsz… nop este no, dijo guardándolo enseguida; szszss Z zzS zsz sZZzSsSs… tampoco(3)

–Aja aquí estas el Diario de Salazar Slytherin

* * *

(1) Kaida investiga cuando fue la ultima vez que Sirius fue a la biblioteca de Asgard… apúrate y no te dejes ver por nadie todavía no es tiempo de que sepan…

(2) Enseguida regreso…

(3) Pociones de Vida… no este no es; Vampiros vs. Licántropos… uhh hace años que no veía este; la cámara de los secretos… nop este no, dijo guardándolo enseguida, Oscuros secretos del inframundo… tampoco

El siguiente capítulo se llama El diario de Salazar Slytherin

**Datos de Interés**

**Aztlan:** el lugar de la blancura: Hogar original de los mexicas antes de su migración y establecimiento en Tenochtitlan, así se llama la Biblioteca de Asgard

**Asgard:** En la mitología nórdica era el hogar de los dioses y es la isla donde viven Meital, Melian y Kaida.

**Meital Jane Lupin Darkness:** Kaida le dice Mei y su mamá le dice Jani. Su madre es Melina Lady Darkness y su padre es Remus Jonh Lupin. Usa el apellido Midnight en el mundo mortal

**Melian Roxana Talbot Darkness:** Kaida le dice Meli, Roxi le dice su mamá. Su madre es Melina Lady Darkness y su padre es Vladimir Gustab Talbot. Usa el apellido Midnight en el mundo mortal.

**Kaida Bell Land:** Kaidi le dice su tía Melina, es prima de Melian por parte de su padre. Su madre biológica es Bella Land y su padre biológico es Kuba Land. Su padre vampiro se llama Vittorio Marius Talbot.

**Aclaraciones**

Según wikipedia Hogwarts fue fundada hace 1000 años.

Para cualquier duda pueden agregarme al msn:

meital_lupin hotmail . com, casi siempre estoy conectada.

Espero que les aya gustado, me tarde mucho porque no sabía que poner como nombre a la isla donde ellas viven y tampoco sabía como ponerle a la biblioteca.

Bueno pues aquí esta

Espero reviews

Bye


	4. El diario de Salazar Slytherin parte 1

**Diclaimer:** Todos los nombre que pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter no son míos son de la autora JK Rowling. Los desconocidos si son míos =). Aclarado esto disfruten de la lectura.

Normal

_Pensamientos

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4 El diario de Salazar Slytherin**

–Donde esta? –Empezó a sacar diversos libros Kaida

Sszs sSzsZSs…no este no es; zsZszszssssc zz Sssszs… uhh hace años que no veía este; SzszsZSZszszZZZz szsZsssSsz… nop este no, dijo guardándolo enseguida; szszss Z zzS zsz sZZzSsSs… tampoco(1)

–Aja aquí estas el Diario de Salazar Slytherin –dijo con una sonrisa de alivio

Perfecto ahora que lo tenía podía regresar al mundo mortal, pero antes tenía que darse prisa y revisar el libro de visitas que estaba al lado de la puerta principal. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta por la que había entrado si no se equivocaba el libro tenía que estar a la derecha de esta.

–Veo que no te han cambiado de lugar –El libro estaba donde siempre. Era grande y estaba abierto por la mitad con unas hojas de color café claro –¡¿Qué pero si esta en blanco?!… Haber, haber calma, respira y tranquilízate –_vamos tienes que recordar como buscar a una persona… _–Aja… Hay pero que tonta como se me pudo olvidar… Solo tengo que poner la mano aquí y decir el nombre de la persona que busco… -Cerro el libro y puso su palma en la cubierta del libro justo donde estaba la imagen de un dragón negro como la noche que lanzaba una bola de fuego que era casi verdadera, una de sus alas era de un azul cristalino y que si lo tocabas fácilmente se podría confundir con el agua, la otra ala era de color café y esta al igual que la otra ala tenía una textura parecida a la tierra, en la punta de la cola se podía ver un aguijón muy puntiagudo de color blanco casi transparente y si lo tacabas con delicadeza era como si pudieras sentir el aire y por ultimo los ojos eran de una blanco que se podría confundir con la pureza. –…Sirius Black –A continuación el libro se abrió y mostró una pagina donde se mostraba todas las visitas que Sirius Black había hecho a la biblioteca, a que hora, a que día, que libros había visto y cuales se había llevado.

–Veamos…–agarro el libro y empezó a buscar el nombre de Salazar Slytherin –nop, nop, nop…–mientas iba pasando las paginas se veía como si un dragón estuviese volando por las hojas (como marca de agua en Word)–es imposible, no viene el nombre…Sirius no saco el libro –_No era posible quien había sacado el libro, sino cómo lo habría conseguido _–será mejor que me vaya y le diga a meital _– cuanto tiempo ha pasado… 15 minutos. Hagamos cuentas si un minuto en el mundo mortal son 3 minutos aquí, han pasado… 5 minutos_ –he!! No soy tan mala en las cuentas, ok volvamos –cerró el libro y salió por la puerta, una vez afuera se desapareció, ya que adentro no podías aparecerte o transportarte, ni siquiera con un traslador, los únicos que podían eran los aigam que eran unas personitas un poco más bajas que un enano casi de la estatura de un gnomo, eran parecidos a los elfos domésticos, pero estos tenían las orejas de un gato, igual que los ojos que eran amarillos y que tenían una línea negra que les cruza justo por la mitad del ojo.

–Pero que rayos y centellas te sucede kaida –dijo melian con una mano en su corazón estaba realmente asustada ya que kaida se había aparecido a lado suyo –Si vuelves a hacer eso te juro que te maldigo tan fuerte que no podrás tomar sangre por un mes –termino de gritar Melian con un poco de color rojo en sus mejillas.

**END FLASH BACK**

–Y eso fue todo… luego de pedirle disculpas me vine para acá –terminó de contar Kaida

–Entonces Sirius no tomo el libro… –dijo Meital

–Nop, el no lo tomó –Kaida recorrió con la mirada el cuarto de Harry y al igual que Meital se detuvo en el bonche de cartas que tenía arrumbadas en la esquina –así que con respecto a tu hermana

–Qué con ella? –le preguntó Meital con cara una cara que decía perfectamente "si me vas a regañar otra vez será mejor que te calles"

–Ey no me mires así, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es presentarla con el principito aunque la verdad no se que le ve pero… –

–Esta bien, esta bien no seas tan regañona, se lo voy a presentar – Meital ni siquiera dejó que terminara la frase. G_enial y como se supone que se lo voy a presentar, eso me pasa por hablar antes de pensar bien las cosas –_Y para que trajiste el diario de Salazar, esta en parsel y, no es por ofender, pero tu no sabes mucho de parsel que digamos, talvez algunas palabras, pero no mucho que digamos y menos para traducir un libro

–Exacto, no lo vez –dijo suspirando –El principito habla parsel el nos puede ayudar, además imagina todo lo que viene en ese libro, la vida de Salazar Slytherin, como era su relación con Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw; como hizo la cámara de los secretos, como fue la pelea que tuvo con Godric, podríamos saber tantas cosas, este libro es tan maravilloso que yo… creó que mejor me escondo –y dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo morado justo cuando abrían la puerta

–De qué hablas? –_A veces Kaida es tan extraña_

–Pero qué les sucede?! –entró Harry exaltado y azotando la puerta de su cuarto –Disculpa no quería gritar

–No importa. –le contestó Meital frunciendo el seño. _Así que por él se escondió_ –Pero que paso porque estas tan…mmm…

–Enojado –Le dijo Harry un poco menos exaltado

–En realidad iba a decir extraño pero –_Y a este que le pasa? Es el día mundial de estar raros o qué??_

–Mis tíos se van de viaje hoy en la noche y me dijeron que me fuera, hoy!!, puedes creerlo, aunque la verdad no me sorprende, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa la poción, se supone que la tengo que tener lista en para mañana y la tengo que hacer aquí y…–Harry empezó a hablar rápidamente muy apenas podía entender lo que decía y eso que Meital tenía sus sentidos muy desarrollados.

–Cálmate quieres, ahora respira y exhala lentamente –Harry hizo exactamente lo que le dijo Meital y luego de respirar 5 veces estaba más tranquilo, se sentó en su cama y relajo los hombros –Ahora ya que estas más tranquilo y calmado, me podrías decir que paso, por favor? –le preguntó Meital con un tono de voz muy bajo y aterciopelado (NA: como si estuviera hablando con un bebé, así todo calmado y bonito *-*)

–Cuando baje a la sala…

**FLASH BACK**

–Se van de viaje? –preguntó extrañado, los Dursley nunca salían de vacaciones.

–Potter… – su tío lo vio de una manera tan extraña que le dio miedo –Dudley, Petunia y yo vamos a salir por algunos días, así que háblale a alguno de tus extraños amigos y que vengan por ti…

–Cundo se van? –preguntó Harry

–Eso no te importa muchacho, solo hazlo –contestó Tío Vernon

–Lo siento pero no me puedo ir hasta mañana –volvió a decir Harry, ahora con el tono de voz más duro

–Nos vamos hoy en la noche –Le dijo tío vernon con una voz y una sonrisa de superioridad –Así que no digas más ¡Te vas hoy!

–No creo que a mi padrino le haga gracia que ustedes se vayan y… –no terminó de hablar Harry pues Petunia Dursley lo interrumpió con una risita de autosuficiencia.

–Ja ja ja –se río Tía Petunia –Nos crees idiotas chico, el chiflado de tu director nos mando una carta diciendo que tu padrino bueno para nada estaba muerto, pero claro que más se podría esperar de un delincuente como él. Lo tenía merecido.

–Cállate!! –gritó Harry y las ventanas de toda la casa empezaron a tintinear (NA como cuando brincas en tu casa y todo tiembla) –Sirius no era ningún delincuente.

–No me importa chico, te quiero fuera de esta casa hoy en la noche y no me interesa cómo, solo hazlo –le gritó tío Vernon –Ahora vete a empacar, y desaparece de mi vista.

**END FLASH BACK**

–Así que se van hoy y no tengo tiempo para preparar la poción –dijo Harry histérico

–Haber tranquilízate… de que poción estas hablando –_Con que eso es? Por eso canuto saco el libro._

–Hay una poción en el libro que me dejo Sirius… –dijo señalando el libro que estaba en la mesita que se encontraba debajo de la ventana, atrás de Meital –La poción me da la misma protección que me dio mi madre al morir y así no es necesario quedarme en esta casa –explicó Harry

–Vaya eso es perfecto –_genial así no tendremos problemas con Voldi y su manada de vacas marcadas_ ­–pero no veo el problema al contrario eso nos facilitara las cosas –respondió meital con una sonrisa en su cara, todo iba perfecto

–Exacto el problema es que el libro dice que tengo que tomarme la poción 5 minutos antes de cumplir años y en el lugar que ha sido mi hogar –_perfecto era de esperarse, siempre tiene que haber algo arruinando todo _pensó Meital

–En ese caso yo no veo ningún problema al contrario, es perfecto…–_eso no me lo esperaba pero lo podemos resolver_ –Kunaide kiano o milasz aki az calinzkui chonunaie a opirtya aui junikaize, azo wii chaion jurikare.(2) –dijo en un susurro, _kaida y melian se encargaran de todo_.

–cómo que es perfecto? –le preguntó harry, _si no supiera que somos los únicos en la habitación juraría que la escuche susurrar algo extraño igual que hace rato _pensó Harry últimamente sentía que podía escuchar todas las conversaciones de Privet drive aunque se encontrara a gran distancia y las personas hablaran bajito_– _bravo ahora soy paranoico –dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta

–je je je creo que piensas en voz alta –a lo que harry se sonrojo tan fuerte que fácilmente podría competir con el cabello de los Weasley (NA aii no me pude resistir eso lo he leído en tantos fics que me dio tentación ponerlo) –Pero como te decía, dices que la poción te la tienes que tomar aquí 5 minutos antes, pero no dice que la tengas que hacer aquí cierto –_hay!! Se ve tan lindo cuando se sonroja, pero que estas pensando idiota _–podemos irnos, preparar la poción en otro lado y si mal no lo recuerdo mañana es tu cumpleaños, a que hora naciste? –le preguntó a Harry

–Creó que a la 20:37 o por lo menos eso decía en mi acta de nacimiento muggle que mis tíos dieron a la escuela primaria –respondió harry con un largo suspiro –Odiaba la escuela muggle mi primo siempre amenazaba a cualquier niño que se me acercara. –dijo más para él que para meital

–Bueno lo que podemos hacer es, como te dije, la poción en otro lado, y venir mañana a las 20:30 para que tengamos 2 minutos de adelanto por cualquier cosa y a la hora indicada te tomas la poción total tus tíos no van a estar aquí y por la orden no te preocupes de acuerdo yo me encargo de eso –_o más bien Kaida, espero que todo salga bien –_bueno será mejor que me retire, son como las 10 de la mañana recoge todas tus cosas y paso por ti como a las 17:30 para irnos a un lugar seguro. Dile a tus tíos que van a pasar a esa hora por ti de acuerdo

–Esta bien… –cuando harry iba a agregar otra cosa meital ya se había lanzado por la ventana.

* * *

–Kunaide kiano o milasz aki az calinzkui chonunaie a opirtya aui junikaize, azo wii chaion jurikare.(2) –escucho cómo le decía Meital, cuando comprendió lo que quería hacer se bajo del árbol donde se había aparecido cuando Harry entro a la habitación.

–Meli, dice tu hermana que vayas al caldero chorreante y apartes una habitación el principito se va hoy de su casa –le dijo Kaida en cuanto llegó a su lado.

–Se viene con nosotras, eso es perfecto –expresó melian dando brinquitos en su lugar

–Cálmate y deja de brincar –la regaño Kaida –tienes 15 años

–En realidad podría decir que tengo 45 años porqué he crecido en Asgard y allá 3 años equivale a 1 año aquí así que…

–Ya sabemos que eres buena en matemáticas no me lo tienes que recordar, pero tu cuerpo no crece igual, como fuiste concebida aquí tu cuerpo crece igual así que para todos tienes 15 años igual que tu hermana tiene 16 años aquí y 48 en Asgard. –la interrumpió Kaida –Aunque pobre de mi tía tener que cargar en su vientre a un bebé por 27 meses en lugar de los 9 que son, iug horror!! Es por eso qué esta prohibido tener bebes en el mundo mortal

–Ay sabes qué, yo me voy antes de que empieces de nuevo con eso…te veo en Londres primita!! –y dicho esto desapareció sin hacer ningún ruido

–Espera tienes que… –trato de hablar Kaida pero era demasiado tarde ella ya se había ido –Ya se fue Mei –le dijo lo ultimo a meital cuando la sintio a su lado.

–Venga tenemos que hacer otras cosas si vamos a durar aquí más de un día tenemos que regresar a asgard y decirle a mi madre –habló Meital con una voz de sufrimiento y en su cara se podía ver claramente que no quería ver a su madre

–jajaja ya quiero ver la cara que pone tía Melina cuando le digas donde estuvimos todo este tiempo… –ya se iban a desaparecer cuando Kaida recordó lo que le iba a decir a Melian –Y que con el tipo de la orden

–Déjalo el hechizo que le puso mi hermana dura aunque ella no este aquí, además el cambio de turno es como a las 20:00 y para esa hora los tíos de harry ya deben de haberse ido y Potter no estará aquí a esa hora.

Después de su pequeña charla desaparecieron dejando sin rastro alguno algo que las pudiera descubrir.

* * *

Mientras tanto Harry en su habitación estaba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en las ultimas cuatro horas.

Volvió a leer la carta de Sirius hasta que reparo en el ultimo pedazo de está

"_Harry, hijo de James Andrew Potter y Lilian Jane Evans, digno merodeador, ahijado de Sirius Orion Black y protegido de Remus Jonh Lupin. Que las estrellas protejan tu destino e iluminen tu sendero._

_Se despide con un fuerte abrazo y beso_

_Canuto"_

–James Andrew Potter y Lilian Jane Evans –dijo en voz alta Harry, poco a poco de sus ojos empezaron a rodar pequeñas gotas, pero no eran de tristeza o desdicha sino de felicidad por fin conocía los nombres completos de sus padres. –Andrew y Jane

Recordó que tenía que firmar los papeles de emancipación agarro un pluma y tinta y firmo los papeles

–Hedwig preciosa –La fiel lechuza vio a harry y cuando escucho decirle preciosa se puso en una pase muy orgullosa mostrando sus plumas blancas como la nieve –valla no sabía que te gustaba que te digiera así –la lechuza ululó contenta –ok ok, necesito que entregues estos papeles a gringotts, es urgente –la lechuza ululó en señal de entendimiento y estiro la pata para que Harry pudiera atarle la carta, una vez echo esto le mordió el dedo con cariño y salió volando por la ventana.

Empezó a sacar todas las cosas de su baúl para poder recoger y acomodar todo lo que había tirado en su cuarto. Empezó primero por el baúl así le sería más fácil guardar todo y tirar lo que no le servía.

–No puedo creer que tenga tantas cosas no me cabrán todas en el baúl.

Una vez que harry había sacado todo de su baúl empezó a clasificar todas sus pertenencias por orden de importancia y las fue metiendo a su baúl primero metió todos los libros de Defensa contra las artes oscuras de sus 4 años, ya que el libro de 5º no le serviría para nada, enseguida guardo sus libros de pociones, encantamientos, trasformaciones, herbología de los 5 años y criaturas mágicas de 3, 4 y 5 año.

Cuando termino de meter sus libros tenía ocupado tres cuartas partes, empezó a meter sus tareas de todos los años, talvez le ayudarían, saco toda su ropa, la mitad de esta era la ropa que había heredado de Dudley y le quedaba demasiado grande; y la otra mitad era el uniforme de Hogwarts así que decidiendo que cuando fuera a gringotts para ver lo de la herencia pasaría a comprar ropa. Solo metió tres pares de pantalones que le quedaban mas o menos bien y cuatro camisas, tres de estas eran del colegio.

Cuando ya tenía todo lo necesario bajo a la cocina por una bolsa de basura, sus tíos y su primo estaba en el comedor desayunando, con todo lo que había pasado ni se acordaba que no había comido, sin detenerse salio de la cocina con una bolsa negra lo suficientemente grande para meter todo lo que no se iba a llevar, cuando ya estaba por subir las escaleras escucho que su tío le llamaba, regresando al comedor vio su tía que estaba recogiendo los platos y a Dudley que se paraba para sentarse en el sillón. _Parece un cerdo y eso que ha estado a dieta _pensó harry.

–Que paso? –preguntó Harry, mientras más rápido se fuera de ahí mejor para él.

–Ya hablaste con los raros de tus amigos –le preguntó tío Vernon frunciendo las cejas haciendo que se pareciera más a un cerdo que a una persona.

–Van pasar por mi a las 17:30 –cuando termino se fu sin esperar a que su tío respondiera, subió a su cuarto y empezó a guardar todo lo que no le servía a la bolsa negra. –Por fin, pensé que nunca terminaría.

Como no tenía nada que hacer y para matar las horas que faltaban para que Meital fuera por el, empezó a hacer una lista de todas las cosas que necesitaría comprar cuando fuera al callejón diagon.

–Veamos necesito ropa interior principalmente, pantalones, camisas, pergaminos, tinta, zapatos, unos lentes, comida para hedwig, unos cuantos libros de artes oscuras, instrumentos para pociones, sip creo que es todo lo que necesito, aunque no me vendría mal un reloj.

_Continuara…_

_Lo siento lo siento mucho mucho!!_

_Lamento no haber subido cap pero me castigarOn!! Xqe trone una materia!! Ahh!! Y ya tengo hechos los caps pero hay que pasarlos a la compu ii pzz estoe castigada!!_

_Pero van a ver me voe a poner las pilas y a capturar todos los caps para subiir muii pronto!!_

_El prox cap va a estar más largo y mejor que este lo prometo!!_

_Bueno pzz iia me vOe y otra vez lo siento!!_

_Me dicen que les pareciio!!! Musas grax por leer!!!_

_attO: meital!!_

(1)Pociones de Vida… no este no es; Vampiros vs. Licántropos… uhh hace años que no veía este; la cámara de los secretos… nop este no, dijo guardándolo enseguida, Oscuros secretos del inframundo… tampoco

(2)Kaida dile a meital que vaya al caldero chorreante y aparte una habitación, dile que cambie de apariencia.

**Andrew:** Nombre de origen griego derivado de Andrés que significa viril, varón, hombre ilustre. Su santo es el 24 de Noviembre. Es honesto, sociable y atrae a la gente por su especial forma de ser. Es muy humano y siempre está cuando alguien lo necesita. Naturaleza emocional se expresa por medio de la perseverancia, la concentración, la suficiencia y la clemencia. Ama lo oculto, lo que es y puede ser. Le gusta sentirse admirado. Naturaleza expresiva Insistente. Se expresa en la independencia de acción y en la originalidad de conceptos. Ama los modales distinguidos, la ropa de calidad, todo lo que tiene valor. (busque el significado en google)

**Jane:** Nombre de origen ingles variante de Juana. Es responsable, creativa y dinámica. Le gusta siempre empezar nuevos proyectos para los que pone su gran energía. Naturaleza emotiva se expresa por medio de la perseverancia, la concentración, la suficiencia y la clemencia. Ama lo oculto, lo que es y puede ser. Le gusta sentirse admirado. Naturaleza expresiva Se preocupa por los demás y le gusta sentirse necesitada. Se expresa por medio de su comprensión para los demás, despierta simpatías y antipatías. le gusta resolver problemas ajenos y dar amistad. Ama lo que perdura. (busque el significado en google)

**Orion: **Nombre de origen griego que significa masculino.Naturaleza Emotiva diligente, cuidadoso y emotivo. Tiene originalidad, adquiere intelectualidad y recibe autoridad. Ama lo posible y lo imposible. Le gusta sentirse realizado y mejorado. Naturaleza Expresiva Insistente. Se expresa en la independencia de acción y en la originalidad de conceptos. Ama los modales distinguidos, la ropa de calidad, todo lo que tiene valor. Talento Natural: Es mente de pensamiento firme. Se expresa como pensador ágil, con capacidad analítica y tendencia a armonizar contrarios.

Con respecto a la hora en que nació harry es el año en el que salio el primer libro a la venta 1997, pero como una hora no tiene 97 minutos tuve que restarle 60 a 97 que me dio 37 y luego sumarle una hora a 19 (60min = 1hora) que me dio 20 y por eso 20:37 pm, jejeje amo a las matemáticas *-*.

Si buscan en la pagina http : // eldiccionario . org (sin espacios) y leen lo referente a James Potter y Lily Evans es parecido( o por lo menos mi se me hace parecido) como son ellos a como dicen que son ANDREW y JANE, por eso me gustaron muchos los nombres.


	5. La furia de Mamá

**Diclaimer:** Todos los nombre que pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter no son míos son de la autora JK Rowling. Los desconocidos si son míos =). Aclarado esto disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 5 La furia de Mamá...  
**

-Las mato- eso fue lo primero que escucho Meital al poner un pie en su casa, -saben por todo lo que he tenido que pasar para que no notaran su ausencia!! Un día completo dejando sus obligaciones desatendidas! Un día sin saber nada de ustedes!! En que estaban pensando…. Eso lo esperaba de ti Jane incluso de Roxana pero tu Bell, se supone que eres la mayor!! La responsable!! La que debe manejar a esas dos!!...-

Hacía más de dos horas que ella y Kaida habían llegado a Asgard más específicamente habían llegado a su casa, con la esperanza de no encontrarse a su madre, pero oh sorpresa apenas habían puesto un pie en la casa y su madre apareció con la cara totalmente transformada por la ira con color rojo púrpura y lo peor de todo es que las había llamado por su segundo nombre, realmente estaba enojada.

– …Y no conformes de ir al mundo mortal, van precisamente a casa de Harry Potter, lo repito en qué estaban pensando…-

Otras dos horas habían pasado desde que empezó a gritarles, diciéndoles todo lo que había soportado, explicándoles todas las mentiras que había dicho y para ser sinceros no habían sido muchas. Meital estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio la fija mirada de su madre, tampoco escuchó cuando exigía su atención, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que su madre se acerco al fregadero, agarró una jarra de plástico color azul con flores amarillas, y por supuesto tampoco vio como llenaba la jarra con agua y se acercaba hacia ella con una mirada de venganza... splash!!!

- Ahhh!!! Frío!!... Frío!!- gritó Meital

- Jajajajaja… eso fue…. Jajajajaja… eso estuvo… Jajajajaja…. Ahhh!!!- Otra cubeta de agua fría acababa de caer y no precisamente en Meital sino que esta vez a Kaida.

Viendo que tenía la atención de su hija y sobrina comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

- Espero qué eso les sirva de escarmiento- Habló Melina Darkness. Era una mujer morena, igual que sus hijas, con unos ojos entre azules y grises nada comparados con su hija mayor que tenía los ojos de color morado, pero muy parecidos a los de su hija menor Melian. Estaba vestida con un pantalón negro(de vestir) con líneas plateados casi imperceptibles y una blusa pegada al cuerpo color azul igual que sus ojos. Tenía unas zapatillas de color negro eran sus favoritas ya que en el tacón había una sustancia venenosa que le servía cuando atacaba. Era reconocida en Asgard por ser una guerrera oscura, ya que era muy raro que existiera una mujer guerrera por lo general eran doctoras, o institutrices (son como niñeras o maestros particulares) de sus hijas, ya que los hombres pasaban los primeros cinco años aprendiendo lo básico y desde los seis años se iban a la academia de oscuros, donde aprendían, sobre magia más avanzada, medicina, magia mental, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sobrevivencia, como criar a las criaturas oscuras, y lo más importante domar a los dragones negros que eran los mayores o los grandes señores de la tierra de Kala…(1).

- Un momento… Meital Jane Midnight donde esta tu hermana? No me digas que la dejaste en el mundo mortal… porque te regresas ahorita mismo por ella…

-Mami… -Un niño pequeño de unos 4 o 5 años con la piel pálida, de cabello castaño claro y unos ojos de color azul grisáceo, jalaba el pantalón de su mamá llamando su atención –Porqué le gritas a Jay (se lee en ingles) y Kai… estas enojada con ellas… -El niño hablaba con voz somnolienta, mientas miraba a su mamá esperando una respuesta.

-Alexander, que haces levantado de la cama, deberías estar en reposo, ya escuchaste al doctor…-Melina le hablaba a su hijo con voz de mando, como si le hablara a un soldado de su escuadrón. La cara del niño empezó a ponerse triste mientras trataba que las lagrimas no salieran de sus pequeños ojos.

-Lo… Lo si… sien-to… yo… es-que oí la vo-oz de mi herm… hermana… y … yo que-quería… -El niño no pudo terminar la frase, ya que para ese momento su manitas estaba en sus ojos y gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto.

-Alex no llores, lo siento no quería hablarte así, pero estas enfermo y no debiste desobedecer las ordenes del doctor. –En niño había dejado de llorar y ahora miraba a su mamá con culpabilidad.

-Lo siento mami…ahh!!!

Meital había agarrado a su hermano por la cintura y lo había levantado en el aire mientras le daba vueltas y reía.

-Te extrañe pequeño monstruo… -dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo y lo dejaba en el suelo.

-Mei no soy pequeño ya tengo cuatro años y once meses –Dijo Alex con gran orgullo. Meital solo pudo voltear los ojos en señal de aburrimiento, extrañaba mucho a su hermano, hacía dos meses que no lo veía por que estaba ocupada en la academia.

-Por favor dime que yo no era así de pequeña –le preguntó Meital a su madre mientras veía como Kaida había agarrado a su hermano y le hacía cosquillas en la panza.

-Kai deja a Alex, que esta enfermo. – Kaida enseguida dejo a su primo en el suelo, siguiendo las ordenes de su tía. Se enfadaría más si no le hacía caso. –Alex ve a tu cuarto y túmbate, mientras termino de hablar con tu hermana y tu prima, en un rato te llevó la medicina.

El niño se fue a su cuarto con muy poca resistencia, no quería que su mamá se enojara y regañara a Jay y Kai. Cuando el niño se fue a su habitación Melina señalo a Kaida y Meital, mientras se dirigía a la sala.

-No me respondiste Jane… .Tú.Hermana. –Dijo Melina resaltando las ultimas cuatro palabras. –Espero una muy buena excusa de tu parte jovencita y no creas que me olvido de ti Bell... –Termino dirigiendo su mirada a su sobrina.

-Tía, no te preocupes hay una muy buena razón para habernos ido de la academia, verdad Mei –dijo Kaida viendo a su prima con una mirada que decía claramente "Es tu madre no la mía, así que le explicas tú"

-Ah si mamá, no fue nuestra intención preocuparte –_me la vas a pagar Kaida no creas que dejare que te salgas con la tuya _pensó Meital – Pero no quería que nos viera el padre de Kaida, ya vez que me odia por se hija de un licántropo, además no pensamos que tardaríamos mucho, lo máximo que calculamos fueron unas dos horas mortales, pero pasaron cosas que no teníamos planeadas. Lo sentimos.

-Si tía lo sentimos, y estoy segura que Meli también lo siente. Y para responder a tu pregunta, sí ella se quedo en el mundo mortal, pero deja te explicamos para que entiendas porque se quedo.

-Muy bien, las conozco y espero que tengan una buena explicación así que empiecen.

-Bueno –Empezó Meital –Recuerdas a canuto cierto?..., nos dejo una carta y nos dijo que se la diéramos a Harry Potter si el llegara a morir. Creo que tenía una muy buena razón para pensar eso. En fin nos dejo la carta hace seis años (NA/ dos años para Harry) cuando salió de la prisión de los magos. Nos hizo prometerle que entregaríamos la carta antes que Harry cumpliera años. Y como ya sabrás Sirius murió a finales de mayo.

-Para esto nos indico la fecha de nacimiento de Potter, 31 de Julio –Interrumpió Kaida a su prima, mejor contar todo y no dejar cabos sueltos.

-Si bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpiera Kai –miro a su prima –Sirius nos explico lo referente al mundo de los magos todo lo que le había pasado a Harry. Nos hablo sobre una profecía, aunque el no sabía de que trataba, nos dio la información necesaria para buscarla en Astlan. Así que semanas después de que se fue, fuimos a la biblioteca y buscamos en la sección de las profecías algo acerca de Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort.

-Cual fue nuestra sorpresa de qué había dos profecías con el nombre de Harry Potter, una relacionada con Voldemort de color rojo carmesí y azul claro. Y una donde solamente aparecía el nombre de Harry de color blanco puro. –Siguió el relato Kaida al ver que su prima se detenía. –Tomamos la primer profecía y una voz nos la relato, decía algo así: _"El único con poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida._"… -

Melina se puso pálida mientras iba escuchando la profecía en boca de su sobrina, no podía creerlo. _Por eso Lily y James se habían escondido ¿Por una profecía?, Dumbledore lo sabía ¿por eso quería ser el padrino de Harry?, ¿Por eso el quería que el guardián secreto fuera Pettigrew? por que de una cosa estaba segura Albus Dumbledore sabía que Peter Pettigrew era mortífago. En ese tiempo Sirius desconfiaba de Remus y Remus de Sirius, por eso sugirió a Peter, diciendo que los mortífagos nunca sospecharían de él ¿Dumbledore sabía que Lily se sacrificaría por Harry? ¿Tenía planeado que los Potter murieran? _Muchas preguntas sin respuestas pasaban por los pensamientos de Melina.

Kaida y Meital se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como su tía y madre, respectivamente, se ponía pálida y se perdía en sus pensamientos. Después de un rato cuando Melina, se dio cuenta que la estaban viendo salió del trance y les dedico una mirada a las guerreras para que continuaran.

-Bueno como iba diciendo Kaida –Continuo Meital viendo a su madre –revisamos la profecía, después de escucharla tratamos de tomar la segunda profecía pero al parecer esta bloqueada y no pudimos agarrarla, al parecer no se ha cumplido o los aigam la tienen olvidada y no la han revisado, en fin. Melian pensó que sería buena idea que Harry se viniera con nosotras, creemos que Sirius le dijo algo a ella, y nos pareció buena idea ya que si la profecía es cierta, lo más seguro es que sea así, se volverá asesino o asesinado.

-Y por como esta la situación en el mundo mágico, no creemos que sea buena idea de que sea el que padezca, además el tiene descendencia de fuego, por su padre James Potter. –Dijo Kaida.

-Y descendencia oscura por la cicatriz que le dejo Voldemort… además… - Meital no pudo terminar la frase ya que su madre la interrumpió.

-Y como saben sobre la descendencia de Harry Potter… -les preguntó Melina –Nadie, a demás de mi, lo sabe.

-A bu-bueno mamá ya sa-sabes que a-a Melian le encant-ta Harr-y Potter… y bue-no pu-es estuvo in-investigando u-un poco sobre e-el y pu-pues de casu-alidad en-contro uno de t-tus dia-rios de tu época en Hog-hogwarts y como sa-sabe que tu conocías a s-sus papás pues l-lo leyó, y

-Quieres dejar de tartamudear Jane, no muerdo –dijo su madre.

-Eh… así lo siento –Prosiguió con su relato, dejando de tartamudear. –Bueno el punto es que tu habías investigado todo sobre los merodeadores y Lilian Evans. Y bueno pues lo escribiste en el diario, pero te aseguro que Melian solo reviso lo referente a la descendencia y nada más.

_Te mato Melian_, pensaron al mismo tiempo Kaida y Meital.

-Por eso supimos sobre Potter, tía –habló Kaida continuando con la explicación –Además Voldemort le transmitió poderes, uno de esos es hablar parsel y estamos seguras que más poderes debe de tener. Por eso le invitamos a Asgard, así se podrá entrenar. Además tía, tu sabes perfectamente que tarde o temprano Harry Potter acabaría en Asgard de una u otra manera.

-De acuerdo chicas, que piensan hacer. Porque, si bien Sirius a muerto, Harry Potter todavía es menor, además esta custodiado por Albus Dumbledore y la orden del Fénix, no tiene dinero ya que no puede acceder a su herencia hasta que cumpla 17 años. Han pensado en todo eso, además existe un hechizo para que Potter este protegido en casa de su tía y aunque existen diferentes pociones para que este protegido, no creo que sea así de sencillo. Conozco una de las pociones que le pueden ayudar, esta en Astlan, en la sección de parsel…

-El libro de pociones de Salazar Slytherin? –La interrumpió Kaida, al ver que Melina asentía siguió –Ese libro lo tiene Harry Potter, canuto se lo dio, con todo lo necesario para hacer la poción. No sabemos como lo consiguió –Agrego lo ultimo al ver que su tía abría la boca.

-Además, mamá, no tienes de que preocuparte ya sabemos todo lo que tenemos que hacer, nos quedaremos en el caldero chorreante en Londres hasta el cumpleaños de Harry, pasaremos a gringotts y trataremos de arreglar la herencia, no se tal vez hablemos con los duendes, compraremos algunas cosas que necesita Harry para el entrenamiento, además podemos llevarnos a Alexander, en 3 semanas cumple años y necesitara algunas cosas para cuando valla a la academia. –dijo Meital

-Al parecer lo tienen todo calculado - _Porque no me sorprende._ Pensó Melina –Bueno esta bien, se hará como lo tienen planeado, supongo que lo van a entrenar en la academia de oscuros, o no?

-En realidad pensamos pedirle ayuda a Kenneth…(2), es de la tierra de Esh…(3), así seria más fácil que Potter aprendiera sobre el fuego, sus raíces. –Opino Kaida.

-Y arreglaríamos las cosas para que Harry entrene en el templo de Esh y en la academia de Kala. –Expreso Meital.

-Bueno, no se preocupen yo arreglare las cosas con Kenneth y con algunos profesores del templo. Mientras tienen 3 semanas para regresar diré que fueron a una misión que yo les asigne. Ni siquiera tu padre, Kaida, se atrevería a desafiarme eso sí que todo sea con mucho cuidado. Que el Sr. Potter se cambie la apariencia, nadie lo debe reconocer. Diremos que es pariente de tus padres humanos Kaida.

_Mi madre no sabe en que acaba de meter a Harry. _Pensó en el mismo momento en el que su madre termino la frase. _Espero que Harry no se comporte como un niño._

-Pero… - trato de reclamar Kaida, pero prefirió callarse. _Si al principito se le ocurre dejarme en ridículo, no sabrá que lo golpeo. _

_**Londres 11:00 am –**_ _**30 de Julio **_

Nunca había conocido Londres mágico, cuando era pequeña mi mamá me contaba historias fantásticas acerca del mundo de los magos todo lo que habían progresado, claro que nosotros habíamos evolucionado mucho más rápido gracias a la diferencia de tiempo, pero aún así cuando mi madre me contaba esas historias quería conocer ese mundo. Cuando Kaida me dijo la decisión de mi hermana me puse contentísima, por fin vería Londres mágico, en cuanto la escuche me desaparecí sin darle oportunidad de nada. Estoy segura que quería decirme algo, luego me dirá. Aparecí cerca de donde, según las historias de mi madre, se encontraba la entrada al mundo mágico. Claro como buena hija de mi madre que soy, me perdí. Recuerdo que mi padre, antes de que fuera desterrado, bromeaba con que sería más probable que yo fuera una guerrera oscura, igual que mi madre, a que tuviera sentido de orientación. Creo que no se equivoco.

Ya paso una hora, y ¡rayos! que estoy más perdida que nada, veamos por donde quedaba. Esta por… Charing Cross Road.

Ya recuerdo, mi madre siempre me decía lo mismo:

"_En un patio cerrado detrás de El Caldero Chorreante, un pub que se encuentra por la calle Charing Cross Road se encuentra la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Hay un muro de piedra y para cruzarlo no se necesita de gran ciencia pequeña._ Como odiaba que me dijera pequeña. _Tendrás que apretar a los ladrillos correctos y por arte de magia la pared se abrirá._ Me encantaba que dijera eso, hacía caras muy graciosas, ¡Como si me sorprendiera tal cosa!, era de lo más normal en Kala_. Tres horizontales, dos verticales... ese es el orden para tocar los ladrillos pequeña_. ¡Y otra vez pequeña! Le encantaba decirme así. _Delante tuyo estará el Callejón Diagon, una larga calle llena de tiendas y establecimientos para todos los magos y brujas que tengan que hacer sus compras en Londres_. Me decía mi madre mientras me acostaba en mi cama. Era chica no pasaría de los nueve años, aunque mi cuerpo tuviera tres. Eso es algo que nunca comprendí hasta que mi cuerpo cumplió los 8 años , aunque mi inteligencia era grande, seguía siendo pequeña mentalmente. Mi padre siempre me confundía, me trataba de explicar a Meital y a mi que nos comportaríamos de acuerdo a nuestra edad corporal, fue una suerte que pasara eso, ya me imagino a una niña de 5 añas con las hormonas descontroladas, como las tengo ahorita.

¡Genial! Después de dos horas por fin llegue al caldero chorreante, es igual a como mi madre me decía, _un lugar diminuto y de aspecto sucio, me dijo que cuando la gente no mágica pasa no les llamaba la atención ya que alrededor hay tiendas de ropa, música y cosas de entretenimiento muggle y pasa desapercibido_._ El encargado del pub se llama Tom. Lo bueno del caldero chorreante,_ me decía, _es que hay unas habitaciones para descansar lo único malo era que hay espejos que hablan, y a veces se ponen insoportables._ Una vez mi mamá se había alojado con Lily Evans, su mejor amiga, unas semanas antes de entrar a su ultimo curso.

-Rayos es la 1:30 me van a matar –Entro al caldero chorreante. Venía vestida con una falda gris oscuro de mezclilla y medias negras hasta los talones, tenía un cinturón negro con pedrería por encima de la blusa que era gris transparente con franjas plateadas, tenía un top negro debajo de la blusa.

Todo mundo volteo a verla, nada extraño, tenía la piel entre morena y blanca, era alta de un metro sesenta, tenía muy buena figura, igual que su hermana y prima, gracias al constante ejercicio de la academia de oscuros, y unos ojos azul grisáceos gracias a su madre. Ella acostumbrada a la mirada de los hombres por su esbelta figura se acerco a la barra siendo atendida rápidamente.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita –le pregunto Tom.

-Si, gracias –Hablo con una voz extremadamente sugerente, no por nada era mitad vampiro, y como tal no tenía nada de descaro cuando quería que las cosas se hicieran a su modo. –Me gustaría pasar la noche aquí, me acompañan unas personas, si no es mucha molestia quiero dos habitaciones dobles. –Cuando termino de hablar el cantinero esta con los colores arriba, y la mayoría de los hombres, por no decir todos, pensaban cosas nada inocentes acerca de ella, aunque su cuerpo demostrara 15 años, la forma en que se movía y hablaba demostraba todo lo contrario.

-Ehh… si, cla-claro –Tom estaba bastante nervioso por la presencia de Melian –Necesito que usted y sus acompañantes firmen el libro de registro

-Claro, claro pero tengo un problemita –Dijo Melian recargándose de manera sugerente en la barra –Mis acompañantes todavía no llegan, espero que no sea problema que solo firme yo o si?

-N-no cla-claro qu-e no –respondió extendiéndole el libro de registro. Una vez Melian firmo con el nombre de Catrina Hasler, Tom le tendió un par de llaves –Las habitaciones se encuentran en el segundo piso habitación hacia la derecha 33A y 34B.

-Muchas gracias, cuanto va a ser por las habitaciones?

-Son 10 galeones por las dos.

Melian le dio los 10 galeones y se fue a la habitación. _Espero dormir en la misma habitación que Harry._

_**Caldero Chorreante 2:30pm – 30 de Julio**_

Entraron dos personas totalmente tapadas por dos capas negras de seda, en cuanto entraron el lugar quedo sumido en completo silencio, no era normal que dos personas entraran de esa forma, pasaron y se dirigieron a las escaleras, nadie las detuvo, una vez que se perdieron, las platicas de familias que fueron a comer al Caldero Chorreante inundaron el lugar.

La dos figuras se dirigieron al segundo piso, dieron vuelta a la derecha y no se detuvieron hasta que quedaron frente a una puerta que tenía un placa con el numero 33A en la parte de arriba. Tocaron tres veces y una chava de 15 años les abrió la puerta rápidamente entraron, sin que nadie se diera cuanta de este peculiar momento.

-Porque tardaron tanto ya va a ser hora de ir por Harry?

Las dos personas se quitaron la capa, dejando ver a dos muchachas bien formadas y se aventaron a las camas, después de la platica que tuvieron estaban realmente cansadas.

_**Hogwarts 3:00pm – 30 de Julio**_

Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se encontraba en su despacho revisando el nombre de los nuevos alumnos que ingresarían este año en Hogwarts sin poner demasiada atención.

Recordaba a una alumna que hacía mucho tiempo que había pisado Hogwarts. Roxana Midnight, era una muchacha inteligente y responsable, no por nada había sido la mejor amiga de Lilian Evans. No era muy sobresaliente, siempre era tímida excepto con los que se hacía llamar merodeadores, tenía un peculiar interés en ellos. Ella y Lily traían de cabeza a Remus Lupin y James Potter, respectivamente. Fue un sorpresa y algo inesperado que en su séptimo curso empezaran a salir. Luego Lily y James se habían casado apenas salieron de Hogwarts y se fueron a vivir a Valle de Godric. Luego fue una sorpresa cuando anunciaron que esperaban un heredero, siete meses después Roxana y Remus esperaban a su primer hijo. La única diferencia entre estas dos parejas era que esta ultima no estaba casada. Justo cuando nació el heredero de los Potter, Sibyl Trelawney entro en trance y dijo una verdadera profecía mientras la entrevistaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Después de eso intento ser el padrino de Harry James Potter, pero sorprendentemente, Roxana se opuso alegando de que el, Albus Dumbledore, no tendría tiempo ya que este era una figura reconocida en el mundo mágico y tendría demasiadas cosas importantes como para ser padrino de un niño. Lily estuvo de acuerdo y nombraron a Sirius Black como su padrino. Desde ese momento estuvo pendiente de Roxana, se le había ocurrido la tonta idea de que desconfiaba de él. Pero lamentablemente Roxana se fue durante todo su embarazo. Aprovechando que ella se había ido, le dijo a los Potter que se escondieran Voldemort andaba tras ellos; así que se escondieron bajo el Fidelio y el sería el guardián secreto, pero Lily no quería y Jemes escogió a Sirius; luego el le propuso a Sirius que cambiara con Peter alegando que ningún mortífago pensaría en él…

Se detuvo en sus recuerdos, ya que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante –Que raro no esperaba a nadie.

_**Caldero Chorreante 5:20pm – 30 de Julio. Habitación 33A**_

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir por el principito.-Kaida seguía tirada en la cama. Hacer viajes de Aztlan al mundo mortal era pesado y ya ni se diga si era más de una vez. Melian estaba dado vueltas de un lugar a otro desde que le platicaron lo que le había dicho Melina, y Meital acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba cambiando por algo más casual. Había escogido un mini-short negro, una blusa color morado y unas zapatillas de 5cm del mismo color.

-Ya estoy lista, nos vamos. –Melian la volteo a ver, estaba realmente nerviosa por fin conocería a Harry.

-Quien va a dormir con el principito?, los cuartos son dobles. –señaló Kaida

_Yo, Yo si por favor que diga que yo si!!_

_No, yo no por favor que diga que yo no!!_

-Porque no duermes tu con él Kaida –sugirió Meital.

-Ella? no claro qué no, es capas de matarlo Meital.

-Exacto yo no! Porque no duermes tu con él…

-Si!

-No!

Las dos hermanas se voltearon a ver, a quién le había dicho Kaida?

-A no, tu no duermes con él Melian, eres capas de violarlo –dijo Kaida.

-Yo no haría tal cosa Kaida, tu lo sabes Mei…

-Si Mei tu lo sabes, que es capaz de violarlo…

Prima y hermana voltearon a ver directamente a la tercer persona que se encontraba en la habitación. Como vieron que no decía nada y ella no quería dormir con Harry Potter, encontraron la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Tu duermes con el Meital, así ella no lo violara

-Tu duermes con el Meital, así ella no lo matara

_¡Genial! Su peor pesadilla había pasado, a quien se le ocurría semejante disparate, esta bien que no lo odiara y de esta manera no lo mataba como seguramente haría Kaida, ella realmente lo odiaba… Y tampoco lo violaría porque no le gustaba, cierto?... ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera le gustaba!!... pero que rayos estaba pensando… ehh donde estamos._

Mientras ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos, Kaida y Melian se habían puesto de acuerdo para traer a Harry Potter al caldero chorrante. Al final decidieron que Kaida se quedaría en el caldero chorreante a vigilar, mientras ella y Meital iban por Harry, así que Melian había agarrado a Mietal y las había aparecido a tres cuadras del numero cuatro de Priver Drive.

* * *

**Diccionario.**

(1)Kala. Significa negro en Hindú. Busque en distintos traductores oscuridad, pero ninguno me gustaba así que me decidí por este.

(2)Kenneth. Significa nacido del fuego.

(3)Esh. Significa fuego en Hebreo.

Lo siento tarde mucho en actualizar!! espero que les haya gustado el cap!!...

Dejen reviews con sus opiniones… si tiene sugerencias soy toda oidos!

Hasta el prox cap!!

Gracias por los reviews muy alentadores!!!


	6. Comenzando a

**Diclaimer:** Bueno los nombre que pertenecen Harry Potter no son míos, si fuera así estaría nadando en dinero y tendría una casa muy grande y una Humer!! Ooh adoro esas camionetas… bueno pues a leer… ^-^

**Capítulo anterior**

_¡Genial! Su peor pesadilla había pasado, a quien se le ocurría semejante disparate, esta bien que no lo odiara y de esta manera no lo mataba como seguramente haría Kaida, ella realmente lo odiaba… Y tampoco lo violaría porque no le gustaba, ¿cierto?... ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera le gustaba!!... pero que rayos estaba pensando… ehh donde estamos._

Mientras ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos, Kaida y Melian se habían puesto de acuerdo para traer a Harry Potter al caldero chorreante. Al final decidieron que Kaida se quedaría en el caldero a vigilar, mientras ella y Meital iban por Harry, así que Melian había agarrado a Meital y las había aparecido a tres cuadras del numero cuatro de Privet Drive.

**Capítulo 6 Comenzando a...  
**

-Aquí estamos –Melian estaba alucinando conocería a Harry Potter dentro de pocos minutos, sabía todo sobre él, en Aztlan había un libro donde contaban a grandes rasgos toda su historia, era valiente, todo un héroe, por eso Kaida lo odia, aparte de que era humano claro, decía que era un niño mimado, con aires de grandeza, además si le agregamos el hacerse pasar por un pariente humano de Kaida, era comprensible. –Bueno que esperas una invitación –le dijo a su hermana –Vamos, camina.

-Vamos – Le contestó Meital sin muchos ánimos.

Empezaron a moverse por el largo camino de cemento que estaba adornado de casas, todas iguales, y grandes patios, donde el pasto era verde y brillaba con fuerza ya que el sol estaba por ocultarse y daba unos matices fuera de lo común. Llegaron al numero cuatro de Privet Drive, y tocaron la puerta.

* * *

Petunia Dursley se caracterizaba por tener una casa normal, un esposo normal y un hijo normal, lo único que no encajaba en esa pintura de familia normal, era su anormal sobrino. No lo toleraba, era igual que el inútil de su padre y a la vez parecido a su hermana. Se había levantado con singular alegría, su esposo le había dicho la noche anterior que irían de vacaciones a Brighton, una de las playas más famosas de Inglaterra, partirían al día siguiente en la noche y se hospedarían en un hotel de cuatro estrellas. Así que se levanto, se arreglo y bajo a hacer el desayuno, paso enfrente de la puerta de su hijo y le pidió que fuera arreglando su maleta, ya que hoy era el día para partir.

Bajo a la cocina, preparo la mesa, prendió la tele qu estaba en la cocina, sintonizó su programa favorito "Comida en 30 minutos con Rachel Ray" y saco lo necesario del refrigerador para hacer el desayuno. Eran las nueve de la mañana, su esposo bajo con las maletas, que había hecho en la noche cuando supo del viaje, y las puso en la sala, enseguida bajo su precioso hijo vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca, realmente estaba guapo (NA/ ¡¡buu!! ¿¿Guapo?? ¡¡Parece vaca!!) y una maleta en cada mano, las dejo a un lado de el sofá donde se sentó y prendió la tele.

-Vernon que quieres de desayunar-Le pregunto Petunia a su marido.

-Yo quiero huevos con tocino, salchichas, y quesadillas con barbacoa –interrumpió a su padre, Dudley Dursley.

-Claro cariño, un joven como tú necesita comida para crecer -le contesto su madre – Vernon a quien le dejaremos el cuidado de la casa, el pasto esta muy grande, Harry no lo ha arreglado… ¡¡oh no!! ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, Vernon? –, como se habían olvidado de él, pero claro como se darían cuenta que todavía vivía si se la pasaba encerrado en el cuarto, apenas salía para comer e ir al baño.

Su esposo le mando llamar y le dijo de una manera muy amable que se tenía que ir, ella estaba expectante a la respuesta de su sobrino, vio que este renegaba, como siempre, y hasta los amenazo con usar la magia, pero quien se creía, rápidamente lo puso en su lugar diciéndole lo que el viejo chiflado, que le enseñaba a ser un anormal, le dijo, él además de haber tratado de embaucarlos se atrevió a mandarla a callar, ella no pensaba hacerle caso, pero sintió como la casa temblaba levemente, por la sorpresa no le pudo contestar, por suerte su esposo era un genio y le pudo responder, lo ultimo que vio fue como su sobrino se marchaba a su cuarto.

Sin esperar más puso el desayuno en la mesa y, con su linda familia, se sentó a desayunar, tiempo después mientras estaban terminando bajo su sobrino y les aviso que vendrían su anormales amigos a las 17:30 y se lago con una bolsa de basura.

Después de eso no paso nada interesante, recogió los platos, los lavo, guardo todo, apago la tele, y se dirigió hacia la sala donde se encontraban su esposo y su hijo. Se sentó y empezó a tejer una bufanda de color amarillo pollo en la que estaba trabajando desde hace tiempo. Cuando ya eran la una de la tarde recogió la bufanda, se dirigió a la cocina y repitió lo mismo que en el desayuno. Prendió la tele, saco los ingredientes, se puso a realizar un pastel de carne, con arroz y de postre un pastel que había hecho ayer por la tarde.

Una vez lista la comida mando a llamar a todos. Se sentó en la mesa, una vez que había servido la comida, percibió que su sobrino no había bajado, grito su nombre dos veces y al ver que no bajaba desistió y prosiguió a comer. Siguió la misma rutina, recogió los platos y se dirigió, nuevamente a la sala a ver las novelas de la tarde.

Eran las cinco veinte de la tarde, no faltaría mucho para que llegaran por su sobrino y eso le preocupo ya que las ultimas veces no fue algo placentero el que los anormales vinieran por Harry.

Cuando cumplió once un hombre bastante grande y desagradable derribo la puerta, al año siguiente habían puesto en la ventana de su sobrino barrotes para que este no escapara, pero no tenía contemplado que vinieran a rescatarlo, cumplió trece e inflo a la hermana de Vernon y además se largo de la casa, cuado pensó que ya no podría pasar peor cosa sucedió lo inimaginable llegaron unas personas por chimenea! Le destrozaron toda su casa, por lo menos cuando cumplió los 15 años fueron más civilizados, si es que podía llamarlos civilizados, escucho como tocaban la puerta y como era la única presentable, ya que Vernon había salido para cargar la camioneta y su hijo estaba en su cuarto descansando.

Se acerco sin mucho ánimo y se sorprendió de ver a dos personas, que estaban cubiertas por una capa negra.

-Les puedo ayudar en algo.

-Venimos a llevarnos al señor Potter, podría avisarle que estamos aquí por favor – le respondió la persona que estaba más cerca de la puerta con una voz neutral, no podría decir si era hombre o mujer.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, las dos personas entraron muy campantes a su casa y cerraron la puerta, dándole la espala a ella.

-Pero quien se creen que son para entra de esa forma a _MÍ _casa

-Eso es algo de poca importancia- Le respondió la misma persona –Y como veo que no piensa avisarle al Señor Potter subiré yo y no se preocupe conozco el camino – Y sin decir más las dos figuras subieron por las escaleras y se perdieron de vista.

Estaba recostado en su cama esperando a Meital, había recogido todo lo que necesitaba, no tenía idea en donde se iba a quedar, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, jamás volvería a pisar la casa de los Dursley.

Escucho que tocaban el timbre, exactamente a las 5:30pm... se levanto con nerviosismo y ansiedad, por fin podría decidir que hacer con su vida dejaría de ser la marioneta de Dumbledore, se acerco a la puerta de su habitación y justo cuando tomaba la perilla, esta giro dándole paso a dos personas con capucha.

-Así que.... – dejo las palabras al aire Meital, mientras se quitaba la capa de viaje –Harry estas listo?

-Eehh... si, ya tengo el baúl hecho, y la jaula de Hedwig está limpia.- Luego miro a la otra persona -¿Quién es?

-Perfecto, que tal si nos vamos, toma –estiro la mano y le entrego una capa igual que la de ellas.-Y ella es mi hermana Melian –dijo al mismo tiempo que Melian retiraba la capa.

Por segunda vez en el día Harry quedo impresionado, recorrió su vista por todo el cuerpo de ella deteniéndose en su ojos de un color azul-grisáceo muy hermosos, luego paso a sus labios deteniéndose en ellos, estos le provocaba besarlos y morderlos.

-Hola –dijo Melian con la misma voz con la cuál se dirigió a Tom.

-Ho-hola –Harry al escucharla se le subieron los colores a la cara por los pensamientos que había tenido.

-Aish... vámonos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, además tenemos que hacer la poción. –dijo Meital con la voz un poco dura, mientras giraba los ojos y hacía una mueca con sus labios...

-Tienes razón, vámonos.

-Esto... ¿exactamente a donde?- pregunto Harry

-Al caldero chorreante por supuesto, caminaremos cuatro cuadras y nos transportaremos a la habitación, ¿te parece?- contesto Meital

-Yo no me puedo trans... ¿Dijiste transportar?- Harry tenía una graciosa mueca en su cara. Las personas se aparecían o usaban un traslador.

-Si... es un medio más rápido y eficaz que la aparición, pero tiene razón usted todavía no sabe como así que ira conmigo- Harry se puso nervioso, Melian complacida con el resultado lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo hacia las escaleras.

-Si, claro no hay problema yo me encargo del baúl, para eso están las criadas, pero claro ellas no se quejan… estas segura te puedo ayudar?¿… , que? No claro que no Harry tu ve con mi hermana, para eso estoy yo aquí una cargadera nada más y nada menos… de acuerdo… ya ni un adiós se les da.. ja!... no importan, soy solamente un cero a la izquierda…- Mei hablaba en susurros con ella misma, mientras que con un movimiento de su mano el baúl y la jaula se encogían y volaban hasta su mano.

Con todo listo dio vuelta topándose con unos ojos color jade, Harry la miraba sorprendido mirando su mano donde el equipaje estaba del tamaño de una caja de fósforos.

-Wow...

-Esto... ¿nos vamos, Harry?-Meital paso a su lado hasta las escaleras donde pudo visualizar a su hermana en la entrado - ¿Harry?-volvió a preguntar.

Harry reacciono, dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras junto con Meital, cuando llegó a la puerta vio a su tía, se quedo viéndola un rato, después dijo un simple gracias, se coloco la capa, abrió la puerta adentrándose a la oscuridad de la calle, camino unos pasos y soltó lentamente el aire que tenía contenido. Meital y Melian se pusieron a sus costados y caminaron las cuatro cuadras en un completo silencio.

-Bueno... Harry tu iras con Melian, me voy adelantando - Un parpadeo y ya no estaba impidiendo que alguno de los dos dijera algo.

-Déme su mano Sr. Potter

-¿Hee...?

-Para poder irnos- Una sonrisa escapaba de la boca de Melian cuando agarro la mano de Harry. Otro parpadeo y la calle de Privet Drive quedo vacía.

**Caldero Chorreante 5:40pm. Habitación 33A**

-Kaida, ven a la habitación - Meital se había trasportado a la habitación, donde se había arreglado, esperando encontrarse con Kaida, pero ver vacío el cuarto la sorprendió.

-¿Dónde esta Melian y Potter?

-Vienen para acá, haremos la poción en el baño de la otra habitación, prepara todo por favor-Meital se dirigió a la esquina donde se encontraba una mochila, saco un frasco negro y se lo aventó a Kaida. Esta salió de la habitación, justo cuando Harry y Melian aparecían.

En cuanto Harry apareció, corrió al baño y se encerró.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?-pregunto Meital

-Creo que es mi culpa... Cuando nos trasportamos me dirigí al otro cuarto, antes de llegar note la presencia de Kaida y cambie la ruta.

-Melian, sabes que eso es peligroso, ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así!

-Era mejor que el la viera

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, de una u otra forma la va a conocer.

-Eres imposible, primero querías que no supiera de nosotras y ahora es mejor, ¿Qué cambió? –Melian salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

-¿Sucedió algo? –El viaje le había hecho daño, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo corrió al baño y vomito todo lo que tenía en su estomago, que era poco, ya que no había comido nada, pero estaba acostumbrado ya que los Dursley lo castigaban con días sin probar un solo bocado.

-No pasa nada, ¿ya comiste algo?, ¿No? perfecto bajare a pedir algo de comer, quédate aquí, no tardo- Otra vez ella se había ido sin permitirle responder algo.

* * *

Meital tardo veinte minutos, cuando entro traía una bandeja con comida suficiente para cinco personas, dejo la bandeja en la mesa que se encontraba en cerca de la cama donde el estaba sentado, saco el baúl y la jaula donde se encontraba Hedwig, las puso en el suelo y estas se hicieron grandes.

-Saca lo necesario para la poción y ropa que te permita huir si nos atacan para que duermas con ella, siempre hay que estar alertas.

-De acuerdo, ¿como hiciste eso? -Pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba a la jaula de Hedwig y le abría la jaula para que saliera a cazar algo.

-¿Cómo hice que? ¿por que sacas a tu lechuza? –Preguntó ella

-¿Eso, con el baúl, para que creciera sin decir nada y sin varita?, no ha cazado en dos días, tiene que comer algo.

-De acuerdo pero deja que le cambie la apariencia, precaución – Meital estiro su mano hacia Hedwig, cerro los ojos, un destello azulado salió de su mano, y Hedwig se transformo en una lechuza color marrón, un poco más chica, se acerco a la ventana y la dejo salir- Con respecto al baúl solo es concentración, ¿Haz oído hablar de la magia sin varita cierto?

-Si, pero muy pocos pueden hacerla

-Eso es mentira –Melian estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, había entrado cuando Meital saco a Hedwig – Todos los magos pueden hacer magia sin varita, pero es complicado por eso los magos inventaron un canalizador, puede ser una varita, un bastón, un cuchillo, cualquier cosa, es igual que la magia elemental, Y lo del baúl, cuando encontremos algo para que usted pueda hacer magia sin ser detectada por ser menor de edad, yo misma me encargare de que sea eso lo primero que aprenda.

-Melian quédate con él mientras llevo las cosas para la poción a la otra habitación –Meital agarro el cofre y el libro, agarro un pedazo de pan de la bandeja y salió del cuarto.

* * *

Por fin un cápitulo más!  
espero les guste!

atte: meii


End file.
